fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uesugi Kagekatsu
Uesugi Kagekatsu (上杉景勝 Uesugi Kagekatsu) is one of the remaining members of Shizugatake after Oda's death and Toyotomi's ascension. He became known as Snake Face (蛇対向 Hebi Taikou) due his facial expressions and his treacherous way to do the things; he was a spy and assassin used by Oda to know the plans of his opponents and kill those who were in his way. He was not known by the other members of the prison, but after the death of Oda he finally revealed himself as his personal soldier. He was then recognized as a man of confidence and was joined with other members of Shizugatake in the Council of Five Elders. Appearance He has the appearance of a young man among his 20-30 years with a slim body, almost skeletal, and always keeps a smile on his face that is one reason for his alias, Snake Face. He has silver hair and eyes with a unknown color, as he always is with them closed. In a matter of clothes Uesugi wears are wider to help in his mobility; he has a style almost totally focused on speed, so any portion slightly tighter can damage his mobility. He wears a long, white robe open in a narrow "V" down to his waist, with long bell sleeves. Over it, he wears a attire very similar to the one used by Mōri. Personality He is known for his calm and sadistic personality. By the time of the death of Oda, he never showed himself publicly and always keep himself in the darkness as just another personal soldier. His attitudes and silent air of mystery that surrounded his body was extreme to the point of letting anyone with fear and these people felt better to forget him than leave him as a memory in their minds. He primarily acted as a spy; always maintained relations with several people that Oda could consider as an enemy and extract information that could be crucial for his plans. He was considered treacherous and whenever someone discovered his intentions, was instantly killed by his own hands. When he finally showed up as one of Oda's men, he was rejected by some things he did. However, after a time, he proved to be a somewhat friendly person, but always kept distance from what he considered unnecessary. Due to the acts he committed and the constant smile he keeps on his face, he was affectionately nicknamed by his comrades as Snake Face. Equipment Hakutō Hari (薄刀はり Thin-Needle Sword): Is the sword used by Uesugi. Like all the members of the Council, Uesugi received this sword of Oda because he was considered one of his most trusted men, forming an arsenal with all five swords known as the Five Holy Treasures of Oda Nobunaga. He was one of the first to receive one of the five swords, even before all the other members because of the relationship he had with Oda. He mainly used this sword to kill Oda's enemies with extreme ease and speed. Among all other swords, this sword is the smallest and represents the concept of speed due to ease of handling it. It takes the shape of a Wakizashi, a small version of a katana, with a cross guard with a frame resembling an "S". Magic & Abilities Master Swordsman: Like all the other members of the Council, Uesugi is a master in the art of sword. The main reason for Uesugi learn to use swords to fight was because of his work as an assassin; he needed a practical means to kill his opponents without difficulty. He developed, with a killer instinct and inhuman speed, swords techniques focused on attacking the vital points of the opponent as accurately as possible. After leaving his duties as an assassin, he continued using the same style of sword fighting, however is focused on how many cuts the blade of his sword can do on his opponent in a given period of time. Inhuman Speed & Reflexes: Among all the skills used by Uesugi, the most notable is his speed that surpasses the standards of any normal human and the reflexes provided by it; he proved to be incredibly fast to the point to can dodge all Mōri's attacks. In battle, he seems to make no movement; he is so fast that while attacking the opponent is as if he had not been moved. Although Ieyasu possess a high degree of speed, it's nowhere near the level of Uesugi. Inhuman Magic Power: Uesugi not usually use large amounts of magic power while in a battle, but is notable he has a magic power coming from unknown sources. Although few, when used, it causes fear in anyone around him, regardless of how strong that person is; animals, humans and plants seek a means of escape from his path. No one knows the limits of his magic power, for all of his fights ended before he could show his true potential. When exerted, his magic power is white in color. Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Uesugi spent many years working as an assassin and his current abilities reflect situations witnessed by him in his past. He wore a simple style, focused only on the opponent's quick death. He developed this style to something much more powerful than his past style after receiving his sword from Oda, Hakutō Hari. The sword is the embodiment of speed, so it can move its blade at speeds that surpass anything that exists today; the blade can travel at the speed of sound or even surpasses it. When used, the sword blade travels only in straight lines and do not suffer with exterior consequences. * Treacherous Friend (獅子身中 Shishishinchuu, lit. Snake in One's Bosom) The signature technique of Uesugi. He places his sword in front of his chest with the blade pointing toward the opponent and holds its tsuka with both hands. The blade instantly moves against the opponent, however, rather than pierce it, it shrinks again and moves against the opponent if he deviates from the first attack. Trivia * Uesugi's apperance is based off of Gin Ichimaru from Bleach. * His sword is named off Hakutō Hari from Katanagatari. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User